Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία
Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία Gauge Symmetry thumb|300px| [[Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Καθολική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Τοπική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία ]] - Ένα είδος συμμετρίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "βαθμιδική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα". Εισαγωγή *Αυτόματη παρουσία του σωματιδίου – διαδότη (ή φορέα) της αλληλεπίδρασης *Ο διαδότης (ή φορέας) της αλληλεπίδρασης έχει σπιν 1 (ενώ όλα τα σωματίδια της ύλης – δηλαδή τα κουάρκ και τα λεπτόνια – έχουν σπιν1 /2 και μηδενική μάζα *Το μαθηματικό υπόβαθρο της θεωρίας περιγράφεται από τη θεωρία των Ομάδων. Κάθε ομάδα μπορεί να περιγραφεί πλήρως από ένα πεπερασμένο πλήθος παραμέτρων, που καλούμε γεννήτορες της ομάδας. H ομάδα (group)είναι υπεύθυνη: *Για τον αριθμό των αναγκαίων διαδοτών της αλληλεπίδρασης, που είναι ίσος με τον αριθμό των γεννητόρων και *Για την κατάταξη των σωματιδίων σε πολλαπλέτες. Τέλος, οι εξισώσεις που περιγράφουν την αλληλεπίδραση πρέπει να μένουν αναλλοίωτες σε μετασχηματισμούς που υπαγορεύει η συγκεκριμένη μαθηματική ομάδα. Με τη βοήθεια των παραπάνω στοιχείων μπορούμε να περιγράψουμε με απλό τρόπο κάθε μια από τις τρεις θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις: *την ηλεκτρομαγνητική, *την ασθενή πυρηνική και *την ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση. Ανάλυση χωρίς επήρεια Πεδίου (Ας σημειωθεί ότι Ύλη που υπάρχει σε μια περιοχή του Χώρου αν δεν αλληλεπιδρά με κάποιο Πεδίο, είναι αόρατη !!!) ]] υπό την επήρεια Πεδίου ]] ]] Μία περιοχή του Χώρου (όχι απαραίτητα κενή Ύλης) θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι βρίσκεται σε κατάσταση αμορφίας (ή ειδικότερα από ασυμμετρίας). (Θα μπορούσε να αντιπαραβληθεί με μία άναρχη Κοινωνία (ή μία κοινότητα) στην οποία δεν έχει εγκατασταθεί καμία "κρατική δομή") Όλα αλλάζουν όταν η Χωρική αυτή περιοχή βρεθεί υπό την επήρεια ενός Πεδίου. Τότε η περιοχή αυτή "οργανώνεται" καθώς "διαποτίζεται" με ένα νοητό "δίκτυο" τεμνόμενων δυναμικών γραμμών και Σταθμικών Επιφανειών. Κάθε σημείο της περιοχής χαρακτηρίζεται πλέον από δύο Φυσικά Μεγέθη, την Πεδιακή Ένταση και το Πεδιακό Δυναμικό. Ουσιαστικά, η διαδικασία αυτή ομοιάζει απόλυτα με την εγκατάσταση μια κρατικής δομής (ή αλλιώς Κράτους) μέσα σε μία Κοινωνία (ακριβέστερα σε ένα Κοινωνικό Σύνολο). Το "δίκτυο" του Πεδίου μπορεί να παραλληλισθεί με την δημιουργούμενη Κρατική Ιεραρχία. Βαθμιδική Ελευθερία In a general physics course the discussion of gravitational potential energy is often out first introduction to a gauge transformation. The potential energy of a mass, m, suspended a height,h, is given by the equation: :V = mgh In general, we take h to be the distance above the ground the mass is suspended. However, we could just as reasonably have taken it to be the height above a table, or from the center of the earth, and we normally choose a base location that simplifies the problem we are trying to solve. In fact, we have considerable freedom in selecting the origin of our coordinate system. This is known as gauge freedom. If we choose the floor to be the origin of our system(which we have the freedom to do), but would like to measure the potential energy of a mass with respect to a table, 1 meter tall, we could just as easily move the origin from the ground to the table through a gauge transformation. A gauge transformation says that we are allowed to transform coordinate system, and in this case the potential, so long as the equations of motion remain unchanged. In our case, adding a constant potential to shift the origin off of the ground and to the table is an example of a gauge transformation. As long as this transformation is carried out throughout the problem, the physics of the problem will remain unchanged. This is known as gauge invariance. Another simple analogy to a gauge transformation can be seen in introductory electronics. In electronics, the absolute value of a potential has little meaning. Instead we are often concerned with the potential difference between two points. For example, a battery has a potential difference of 1.5V. A gauge transformation allows us to set the potential at one side of the battery to any arbitrary value, say 100V. However, we must also add this 100V potential to the other side of the battery, giving 101.5V. In the end, the potential difference is still 1.5V and the physical system will remain invariant. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Συμμετρία * Τοπική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Ολική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Κυματική Φάση Βιβλιογραφία * Wikipedia, “Physics beyond the standard model — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 10-December-2010. * J. Niederle, in The Abdus Salam Memorial Meeting, edited by J. Ellis, F. Hussain, T. Kibble, G. Thompson, & M. Virasoro (1999) pp. 78–+. * Wikipedia, “Lorentz transformation — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 12-December-2010. * Wikipedia, “Noether’s theorem — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 10- December-2010. * D. J. Gross, Proceedings of the National Academy of Science, 93, 14256 (1996). * J. D. Jackson, Classical Electrodynamics (1998) ISBN 0-471-30932-X. * Wikipedia, “Introduction to gauge theory — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 10-December-2010. * Wikipedia, “U(1) — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 14-December-2010. * Wikipedia, “Entropy (arrow of time) — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 20-December-2010. * Wikipedia, “Cp violation — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia,” (2010), accessed 20- December-2010. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *www.quantumdiaries.org *sciexplorer.blogspot.gr *Gauge Theories of the Forces between Elementary Particles by Hooft] *What-is-Gauge-Theory * dropbox.com *Kontoudi Konstantina * scholarpedia-Gauge theories-Hooft * scholarpedia-Gauge invariance * An Introduction to Gauge Theory- Frank Jones * Nathan Seiberg * Gauge Symmetry, Schwichtenberg Category: Συμμετρίες